A Shoulder to Cry On
by Nyankoro-sama
Summary: "Saya jatuh cinta sama orang yang sudah punya tunangan. Dan sudah jelas kalau itu nggak boleh."/ Dalam rengkuhannya Kagura memeluk erat novel yang tadi sudah dibacanya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk meredakan rasa sesak yang hampir setiap hari muncul ketika mengingat kisah cintanya./OkiKagu. AU. RnR?


**A Shoulder to Cry On.**

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki.**

 **.**

 **AU. Please baca Author note dibawah okey. Ada hal penting /ceilah**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam yang terlalu cerah untuk diisi dengan sebuah tangisan tidak masuk akal. Lagi-lagi Okita Sougo menemukan Kagura, tetangganya, menangis karena membaca ending novel.

Oke, itu bisa dimaklumi jika ending novel tersebut berakhir dengan karakter yang mati atau apapun asal menyedihkan dan mengenaskan. Tapi yang selalu Kagura tangisi adalah akhir bahagia si karakter. Pernah Sougo bertanya apakah Kagura tidak menyukai ending yang seperti itu, tapi Kagura bilang bahwa dia menyukainya. Kagura mengatakan bahwa tangis itu adalah tangis bahagia.

Namun menurut Sougo tidak seperti itu. Tangisannya seperti dia menangisi dirinya sendiri.

Seperti mengatakan, "Ending yang bahagia. Tapi kenapa saya nggak bisa mendapatkan akhir yang seperti itu?"

Pernah sekali, Sougo iseng melihat isi bacaan yang sekiranya sudah membuat gadis kelahiran 3 november itu menangis. Sougo hanya mengerutkan dahi ketika alur novel tersebut kebanyakan tentang cinta karakter utama yang tidak jadi bertepuk sebelah tangan, setelah sekian lama mengira seseorang yang dicintai si protagonis tersebut tidak balas mencintainya. Atau jenis cinta yang awalnya terlarang tapi akhirnya mereka bisa bersatu.

Dari sana Sougo mengambil kesimpulan, bahwa Kagura sedang jatuh cinta dan cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, begitu?

"China," panggilnya. Dia bisa melibat Kagura dengan cepat menghapus air mata yang dia yakin sudah membuat bajunya setengah basah.

Mau dihilangkan bagaimana pun tetap saja akan terlihat kalau gadis itu habis menangis.

"Oh, Sadis. Kamu sudah pulang kerja?" Kagura membalas sapaannya tanpa menoleh.

"Hm, ya. Saya nggak mungkin ke sini kalau sedang bekerja."

Kagura terkekeh pelan. Untuk sejenak beranda kamar Kagura menjadi hening.

"Saya penasaran dengan orang yang kamu suka." Sougo memulai.

Reflek Kagura menoleh pada Sougo yang duduk pada kursi di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kamu bisa bilang begitu?"

Sougo mengedikkan bahu sekali. "Waktu itu saya iseng baca novel koleksi kamu, dan kebanyak yang bikin kamu nangis adalah tentang si protagonis yang bahagia setelah akhirnya tahu kalau 'seseorang' itu juga mencintainya dan semacamnya."

"Eh, masa?"

Sougo mendengus mendengar nada terkejut pura-pura itu. Kagura adalah aktri kelas teri di mata Sougo.

Kagura tersenyum tipis sembari manik birunya menatap ke depan. Jauh … begitu jauh.

"Saya jatuh cinta sama orang yang sudah punya tunangan. Dan sudah jelas kalau itu nggak boleh."

"Mereka sudah menikah?"

"Ber-tu-na-ngan, Sadis. Berarti ya belum!" Kagura memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan pendengaran Okita Sougo jadi buruk. Mungkin terlalu banyak mendengar suara keyboard membuat pendengaran pria itu terganggu.

"Nah itu maksud saya. Dia belum menikah, jadi nggak masalah 'kan kalau kamu bisa rebut hatinya dia?"

Kagura menatap Sougo dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Gampang banget kamu kalau ngomong. Nggak, terima kasih. Saya nggak mau jadi pelakor."

"Tapi mereka belum nikah 'kan."

"Ya sama saja, dong. Dia sama-sama sudah jadi milik orang."

Sougo menghela napas. "Siapa orangnya? Saya kenal?"

Gadis bersurai vermilion itu menunjukkan tersenyum ambigu-nya pada Sougo. "Entahlah."

Sougo terdiam untuk berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau seandainya laki-laki yang kamu suka ternyata juga suka sama kamu?"

Kagura kembali tersenyum, tapi bukan senyum ambigu, melainkan senyum masam. "Memangnya itu bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Makanya jangan menyerah!" Bibir pria itu membentuk seulas senyum tipis yang tulus.

"Semoga ya," kata Kagura sembari membalas senyum Sougo. Hanya sebentar sebelum kembali menatap ke dunia ujung sana.

Dalam rengkuhannya Kagura memeluk erat novel yang tadi sudah dibacanya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk meredakan rasa sesak yang hampir setiap hari muncul ketika mengingat kisah cintanya. Diam-diam dia melirik ke arah Sougo yang ikut menikmati angin musim semi bersamanya.

Laki-laki itu membalas perasaannya? Tentu Kagura selaku berharap hal tersebut akan terjadi.

Senyum masam itu kembali terulas.

' _Tapi sepertinya nggak mungkin, deh. Kamu terlalu cinta sama tunangan kamu, Sougo.'_

 **.**

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n:**

Semoga bisa jadi penyemangat di hari senin (aku upload hari senin sih) dan dimanapun kalian berada xD

Holaaa … lama gak jumpa. Ada yang kangen? Banyak? Alhamdulillah~ wkwk

Gimana? Gimana fanfic OkiKagu dengan bahasa yang sedikit berbeda ini? Cocok kah buat mereka? Keknya nggak sih yak, mereka keliatan ooc apalagi si babang wkwk dan yeah biasanya bahasa begini buat orific gitu yak wkwk maaf kalo kalian merasa aneh :"

Tapi sumpah yak, cuma gaya ini yang bikin aku pengen nulis OkiKagu lagi. Sebelumnya, WB selalu menghantui. Bikin ide macet dan mager nulis. Tapi karena aku pengen nulis bahas gaya begini, tetiba ada muncul dan aku jadi mood.

Jadi hal penting yang mau aku sampein adalah … aku punya sebuah ide mentah yang pengen aku buat fanfic OkiKagu. Tapi pake bahasa begini, "saya-kamu" begitu. Kira-kira … ada yang mau baca gak yak? Maksudku, ini kan bukan gaya bahasa kek biasanya gitu. Jadi aku takut kalian nggak mau baca karena merasa aneh ato apa gitu.

Hehe itu aja sih hal pentingnya. Receh yak :" aku rapopo. Maap kalau ada keabsurd-an yang terjadi di atas. Aku udah lama nggak nulis, jadi … yaa~ begitulah.

Kritik dan saran okeh ;)

Bubye di fanfic selanjutnyaaa~

Hana Kumiko.


End file.
